


I'm So Afraid

by djh_one



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one
Summary: Taeyong was so scared to lose everything... especially him. Johnny is there to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from I'm So Afraid by Holland. He is a great artist so make sure to support him!

It didn’t feel like being struck by a lightning. It was more like growing a flower in his chest. The flower was about to bloom, to scatter it’s pollens everywhere, and it scared him.

It scared him because he knew it was not a flower but a double edged dagger. It hurt him and he knew it would hurt the one he loved.

He thought about quitting everything. He really thought about it but he couldn’t do it. He and his family sacrificed so much so that he could follow his dreams. He couldn’t do it to them, and he couldn’t do it to him too. He could imagine how the boy would feel. He was always so thoughtful.

He smiled at the memories they shared. He had to be strong and hold his feelings in his chest. They never had the chance anyway. The company would probably push them to quit before they kicked them so their reputation wasn’t hurt. He knew how much the boy had sacrificed, suffered to be here. He couldn’t do that to him.

He had to stop the storm in his heart because if he let himself get caught on it, he would destroy everything together with himself.

‘’Taeyong!’’ A voice interrupted his thoughts. Johnny was crouching next to him on the floor, his eyes showing clear worry. ‘’You sure you okay? If you don’t feel well we can talk to managers, you know?’’

They were in the middle of their break, practicing for their comeback. He was leaning against the mirror wall, sitting on the floor with his head resting on his knees.

‘’I’m... I’m fine. It’s just that I couldn’t sleep well last night.’’ It wasn’t a total lie, but it also wasn’t the whole truth either. He kept thinking about _himı,_ even in his dreams he would see him. It didn’t help much.

‘’Tae, you know you can talk to me about anything. I won’t push you any more, the break is about to end anyway, but come find me tonight and we will chat a bit, is that okay?’’

Taeyong was glad he had someone like Johnny beside him. He was grateful to his members for helping him carry the burdens of his leader role. They would always support him, encourage him to be better. He cared for them all but needless to say, Johnny was one his best bros. He wished it was about the company, his leadership or the upcoming schedules. He really wished he could talk about it casually and openly. He really, really wished he could simply have a chat with Johnny and solve his problems.

He knew he couldn’t do that.

‘’Hyung, we are ready.’’ Mark shouted from the other side of the room. He was waiting for Taeyong to take his place to play the song on their music player. Taeyong had to collect himself. He took the hand Johnny extended for him and got himself on his feet. They shared a look and Taeyong did his best to look assuring. He took his place in the middle of the formation and signalled Mark to play the song.

He let his body to the music and his thoughts soon got lost between his moves.

* * *

‘’Coffee or tea?’’ Johnny asked, holding out two packets. They were hanging in the kitchen, Taeyong sitting on the bar stool behind the counter and Johnny preparing their drinks by the stove.

‘’Tea, please.’’ Taeyong answered, he wasn’t in the mood for coffee and besides, it wouldn’t be much of a help for his screwed up sleep schedule anyway. Johnny hummed in reply and began to pour the water into the cups. He sat across Taeyong, sliding his cup on the counter.

‘’So, tell me about it.’’ They were alone in the kitchen, some of their members were either off to a schedule of their own or in their rooms, relaxing. Johnny made sure they weren’t bothered so Taeyong could relax.

‘’I already told you, it’s just my sleep.’’ He hated lying Johnny and he also hated how he couldn’t be more convincing. Johnny gave him a _look_ that said he didn’t believe none of Taeyong’s bullshit while sipping his coffee.

‘’I can keep secrets, Taeyong. I know you are bothered by something and believe me it’s effecting everyone. Don’t get me wrong, you are doing a perfect job. It’s just.. the aura that got changed, y’know? You feel a bit different, spacing out and all.’’

Taeyong felt crushed under Johnny’s caring looks and sweet voice.

‘’What if it’s weird, like super weird? What if I disgust you?’’ He didn’t know where his courage came from, but he didn’t question it. He had to talk to someone, someone whom he can trust, otherwise it was going to end up eating him from inside.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at Taeyong.

‘’You do realize that I’m American, right? I’ve had my share of weird shit so I’m sure I’ll be fine. Also you disgusting me? Don’t be ridicilous. Hyuck showed me chewed food in his mouth and I didn’t even blink an eye. Now, spill.’’

Taeyong looked unsure for a moment, then got up from his seat and closed the door. He was going to be honest with Johnny, even if it meant his own destruction.

‘’I think I love someone.’’ Johnny let out a surprised ‘ _Oh_ ’, then smiled sweetly.

‘’So what? Who is the lucky girl?’’ Taeyong gulped. There it was. Did he really have to answer it? He wanted the ground to swallow him. He wanted to lie, would that be okay?

‘’It’s... The thing is...’’ He stopped and looked down at his hands on his lap. He clasped them together. ‘’It’s not a girl, Johnny.’’ He did it. He actually did it.The words were spilled like a whisper. He couldn’t lie to Johnny, it would feel like lying to his own mother.

He waited for something, anything. He waited for a punch, he waited to be called names, he waited for Johnny to call out to others.

Johnny reached out to hold Taeyong’s hands, pulling them on the counter.

‘’I’m sorry for assuming it was a girl. But again, I have to remind you that I’m American. Gay marriage is legal in all 50 states in case you don’t know. ‘’

Taeyong felt his face flush by how open Johnny was on this. He started to shake his hands violently.

‘’I-I’m not-’’ His voice was louder than he intented and it scared him. He clasped his hands over his own mouth.

‘’Whatever you name yourself as, bro. All I’m saying is love is love and you two can marry each other in the States. You would never disgust me because of this.’’

‘’I... I don’t know...’’ He was lucky he had someone like Johnny by his side.

‘’Yeah, I know, cultural difference and all. Just know that I’m here with you. I brought some of American freedom with me when I flew here.’’ They shared a small moment, laughing and Taeyong felt his nerves relax. The boy knew how to cheer someone up. Still, it didn’t completely ease his heart. Johnny must have realized it because he leaned forward a bit, staying close so his whisper could be heard by Taeyong.

‘’Is it someone from our unit?’’ Taeyong didn’t have to reply because his reaction gave everything away. He flushed even harder, his hair and his face looking like one color. He put his hands over Johnny’s mouth and his eyes turned towards the door, checking if anyone was coming.

‘’Please, please be quiet.’’ He begged to Johnny. ‘’I can’t let him know. Hell, I can’t let anyone know. It would be the end of us.’’

‘’You want me to guess who it is or are you gonna say it yourself?’’

It was hard when he had to confess to himself, it was even harder to confess it to someone else.

But he knew he had to finish what he had started.

‘’It’s-’’

It was a good thing Taeyong got good reflexes so he could stop himself soon as the door opened, releaving Mark.

‘’Ah- hyung, Johnny, I didn’t know you were occupied. Sorry to disturb!’’ He was about to leave just like he entered but Taeyong stopped him, his eyes suddenly a lot softer and full of emotion. It didn’t escape Johnny.

‘’No, no it’s okay. We were just chatting, nothing important. What did you need?’’ Taeyong patted the seat next to himself.

‘’Ah, sorry I couldn’t find you anywhere so I had to look here. It’s fine if you are busy.’’ Mark said, his eyes moving between Johnny and Taeyong. He was a sweet boy and Johnny find it endearing.

‘’We were just doing adult things, you know, like complaining about our dongsaengs and houseworks.’’ Johnny said, shrugging. He loved to joke about the age difference between them but Mark knew there was no bite to his words. He laughed with his signature high-pitched laughter and it brought a small smile on his hyungs’ faces too.

‘’I hope I’m not one of them!’’ He said as he settled next to Taeyong, putting his notebook on the counter.

‘’Of course not.’’ Johnny said, ruffling the boy’s hair. He loved Mark as if he was his own brother.

‘’No, never.’’ Taeyong said, smiling at their interaction even if it hurt a bit. Johnny got up to his feet and took his cup with him, drinking what was left from his coffee in one go and placing the cup in the sink.

‘’I will wash it when two are done. I will leave so you can work in peace. Good night, Taeyong.’’ He said and his eyes turned to Mark. ‘’Nighty night, Murk.’’ He said in English.

‘’Sleep tight, bro!’’ Mark replied in the same language too, waving his hand to the older one.

When the two were left alone, Mark opened his notebook and showed Taeyong some of his writings.

‘’Hyung, I can’t fit this in the song. I don’t want to change too much as it would effect the whole beat. Could you help me find a word that can replace this one,’’ he pointed some of the words, ‘’but without changing the meaning?’’

This time Taeyong let out an _Oh_ sound. He wanted to ask why Mark was coming to him instead of using a dictionary or something.

He didn’t ask. They worked for about half on hour, Taeyong suggesting some words and Mark rapping using them, testing if they fit or not.

‘’Thank you so much, hyung! You are the best!’’

Taeyong’s heart fluttered with the compliment. He knew Mark enough to know he didn’t say anything he didn’t mean.

‘’Anything for you.’’ He found himself saying. Mark looked embarrassed for a moment but quickly collected himself. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he collected his stuff and got up.

‘’It’s getting late, hyung. You go to sleep too, you look tired lately.’’ He made his way to the door and stopped before exiting the kitchen.

‘’Don’t wash Johnny’s cup, ‘kay? I will remind him to do it on my way to bed.’’ He then waved quickly and left Taeyong alone in the kitchen.

‘’He knows me too well.’’ the older boy murmured, a smile hanging on his lips.

* * *

‘’So, TY, tell me... It’s Mark, right?’’

Taeyong almost squirted the water out of his nose, choking. He hit his chest several times to be able to swallow. He was looking at Johnny with horrified eyes.

‘’No worries, we are alone. I double checked.’’

They were in one of the practice rooms of the building. The others were finished but Taeyong insisted to work a bit more before finishing for the day. He was wondering why would Johnny stay back with him but it was all crystal clear now. He let out a meek ‘ _yes’_ and watched the smile on Johnny’s face grow bigger.

‘’How did you know?’’ Taeyong asked, was he too obvious? Did he accidentally favor him?

‘’Hey, hey, I just paid attention. It’s not like you walk around wearing a sign with his face on it.’’

Taeyong looked down, not wanting to meet his friend’s eyes.

‘’I feel really bad, you know?’’ He said, not really meaning it to be a question. ‘’He grew up in front of my eyes. I watched him getting taller day by day, I was there when his voice was still cracking up because of puberty. I.. I think I’m a pervert, looking at my own dongsaeng like that.’’

Johnny landed a strong hit on his back, almost making Taeyong fall flat on his face.

‘’Stop this nonsense. Did you look at him like this when he was 15?’’

Taeyong didn’t even hesitated to say ‘no’. No, it wasn’t like that at the beginnings. Yes, he adored Mark because he was extremely cute but never looked him that way, not until he realized he had feelings, which fell on Mark’s 17th birthday.

‘’You realized he grew up and became a man, a man you are interested in. He is not your brother, Taeyong, nor is he your son. He is a mature person and he has grown up a lot. He is basically a young adult now, so don’t feel bad because you caught feelings.’’

Still, Taeyong didn’t feel completely okay with the whole situation so he didn’t say anything in reply.

‘’Do you plan on talking to him? I think he is upset because you recently put a distance between you two.’’

Taeyong didn’t know which one scared him the most; hurting Mark because he told him the truth or lying to him and hurting him because he avoided him.

‘’How can it help anyway? If I tell him to truth, I will lose him completely. I want to keep working with him for a long time.’’

Johnny was surprised with Taeyong’s honesty. The boy was like a locked chest, never revealing his feelings, always having a mask on.

‘’I don’t think it’s one-sided, though, I mean your feelings. I told you, right? I’ve been observing you two from a distance and just like how your eyes shine whenever you look at him, his eyes also look different. I think he might have a crush on you.’’ When Johnny’s eyes met with Taeyong’s eyes, he only saw disbelief. ‘’Look, you have to be brave because I feel like if you don’t talk to him now, you will regret it later. Just a friendly advice.’’

They chatted a bit more before their manager came in and told them it was time to leave. They gathered their stuff and by the time they left the building, Taeyong had already made up his mind.

* * *

‘’Hey.’’ Taeyong said as he sat on the couch in their living room. It was only two of them; Johnny insisted the others should go out and eat because they didn’t have enough materials to cook. Taeyong said he wasn’t hungry so he would pass and Mark joined him, saying he wanted to work with Taeyong on their song. They seemed okay with the idea. As soon as they left, Mark settled on the couch, Taeyong following suit.

‘’Hey, hyung.’’ He replied back. He was putting his stuff on the table in front of them, carefully placing his phone and pencils along with his notebook.

‘’Mark, can we... Can we talk a bit?’’ It was obvious that Taeyong wasn’t in his best spirit. He was fidgeting and it was the first time Mark saw him like this. He fully turned his body towards his elder and waited patiently.

‘’Mark, I... I love someone.’’ Well, it was a nice start. He didn’t want to scare Mark off by saying he loved him all of a sudden, not like he was a scaredy cat of something. Mark looked even more confused, frowning.

‘’Hyung, I don’t think I’m the right person for you to ask advice for. I think Yuta-hyung would be better.’’

Was it only Taeyong or did Mark’s mood suddenly dropped a few feet.

‘’No,it has to be you.’’

They stayed silent for a bit, Taeyong trying to find the correct words and Mark waiting obediently.

‘’Mark, what do you think of me?’’

The sudden question made Mark even more confused than he already was.

‘’Hyung... I don’t understand.’’ There he was, tilting his head to his side like a child, an innocent shine in his eyes. Taeyong had to take a deep breath to continue.

‘’I care for you, Mark...’’ He started, words suddenly feeling comfortable in his mouth, like they were made for this moment. ‘’I care for you more than you can imagine. I enjoy spending time with you. I enjoy your laugh. I love watching you record. I love watching you dance. I... I love singing with you on the stage... I love our performances... I love how you work three times harder than everyone and never complain at all. I love your personality...’’ He stopped and took another deep breath before continuing, ‘’I love your body... You... you have best one among us, did you know that? It has the right amount of muscle and it’s lean and-’’

He must have realized he was talking nonsense because he cut himself quickly. His hands were trembling so he held onto his shirt to stop them. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Mark’s eyes.

‘’Mark, I fell in love with you.’’

He didn’t know if Mark heard him considering the fact that even he himself couldn’t hear it properly. Still, it wasn’t like he was going to repeat himself. He waited for Mark. The more time passed, the more he felt his nervousness rise.

‘’Hyung...’’ He heard Mark whisper. ‘’Hyung, please look at me.’’

His voice was closer now and Taeyong felt Mark’s breath tickle his face. He lifted his face ever-so-slowly, not wanting to meet the younger one’s eyes.

It was a shocking moment for him, Mark was crying.

‘’Are you sure, hyung? It’s not brotherly, right?’’

The boy sniffed, wiping his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. His face was close, closer than it ever was and Taeyong couldn’t help but be fascinated by the boy’s beauty.

‘’I was never more sure about something.’’ He replied back, cupping the younger boy’s face between his hands. It felt very private and Taeyong loved every second of it. He didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t understand why Mark was this close, and why Mark was not hitting him or something.

He just wanted to stay in that moment forever.

‘’Hyung, you are too much sometimes.’’ The boy sniffled once more, his hands finding their place on Taeyong’s ones. ‘’Hitting me like this when I was least expecting.’’

He smiled and his smile hurt Taeyong’s heart. He was looking like art; his nose and eyes red from all the crying and an angelic smile on his lips.

‘’Don’t cry, hyung.’’

Huh, when did Taeyong started to cry? His hands touched under his eyes and he was surprised to find wetness there. His lips quivered and he let out a cry.

They cried together, their heads laying on each other and their awkward hands holding onto the nearest patch of clothing on each other’s body.

When they were calm again, Taeyong held Mark’s hands tightly in his own and looked directly into the boy’s eyes.

‘’I’m sorry about everything.’’ He said, his voice cracking up a bit. ‘’I’m sorry I couldn’t stay as your hyung and... I’m sorry I’m so selfish-’’

His words were cut by a pair of lips crashing his own. It felt like he was being struck by a lightning, in a good way. It was awkward but didn’t feel wrong.

‘’You don’t understand, hyung.’’ Mark whispered, parting their lips after a few seconds, ‘’I love you... More than you can imagine.’’

Their faces were still close, their foreheads almost touching.

Mark suddenly snorted.

‘’This was my first kiss, you know.’’

Taeyong felt a strange pride in his chest. He cupped the boy’s face once more, this time with more confidence.

‘’It doesn’t count as a kiss. Let’s make it as memorable as possible.’’

It was the story of how they ended up kissing till their lips were all swollen.

When the others returned, they found two boys asleep on the couch, curled up to each other.

‘’They must have worked real hard.’’ Donghyuck said in a hushed voice, peeking into Mark’s notebook.

‘’Yeah, let’s leave them be.’’ Johnny said, his hands on Hyuck’s shoulders, pulling him to a different direction. ‘’Who wants soda?’’

‘’Me!’’ Yuta and Winwin whisper-shouted, already on their way to kitchen. A few members followed and some went to their rooms.

Johnny, after he was the only one left with the sleeping boys, took a glance at them and chuckled.

‘’I told you.’’

The boys were oblivious to their surrendings, already off to their dreamland. They knew it was not going to be easiest thing they did but they knew together, they would be more than okay.


	2. I'm Not Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one-shot at the begining but I wanted to write something from Mark's pov as well. Hopefully you will like it. Please share your thoughts and comments with me. :)

There Mark was, lying wake awake on his bed in the middle of the night. His whole was hurting with his slightest move.

He should have listened to Taeyong when the boy told him to not to work too hard. He turned around slowly, trying to find a comfortable position that didn’t feel like he was lying on a nail bed.

Taeyong... even thinking about the boy filled his stomach with butterflies.

They were together for some time now and almost everyone was aware of their relationship. They didn’t call it being _boyfriends,_ or _dating_ because first, they were more like soulmates and second, they couldn’t go on dates beucause that would only bring harm. Their dates were more like working on lyrics and practicing on choreography together.

Life was more than okay.

He only wished his muscles would relax and let him sleep.

‘’Can’t sleep?’’ Dongyoung asked, lifting himself on his arms. Mark must have woken up him up by accident with his rolling on the bed. He was rubbing his eyes when Mark hummed in response, not wanting to wake him up any more than he already did.

‘’Want to me to heat some milk for you? Mom always did it for me.’’ Mark wanted to cry actually. His members were always so thoughtful, looking out for him.

‘’No, hyung, no need for that. I’m sorry I woke you up.’’ It was obvious he was feeling guilty. Dongyoung had an early schedule next day and Mark knew how much he needed sleep. Dongyoung shook his head, kicking his blanket and lifting himself off the bed completely. He checked Mark’s temperature and sat on his bed.

‘’You don’t have a fever. Is it your tummy? Want me to rub it?’’.

Mark shook his head.

‘’My muscles ache a bit. I’m sure it will be alright, though. I will take a quick shower and go to bed. Please sleep, hyung.’’

Doyoung told Mark to ‘ _wait a minute_ ’ and quickly made his way out of the room, leaving a confused and guilty-feeling Mark behind. A few minutes, or what felt like a few minutes,  passed and then suddenly, a knock broke the silence. A red head peeked inside and Mark relased the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

‘’Hyung!’’ He said, holding his arms out and open for the other boy despite all the pain. He tried not to wince when the said boy sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

‘’Why didn’t you tell me you were in pain?’’

Mark wasn’t surprised that the first thing Taeyong did was to scold him.

‘’I didn’t want to worry you, hyung. You already have so many on your shoulders.’’

Taeyong shook his head, slowly pushing Mark back onto the bed, careful to not to hurt him.

‘’Of course I will worry. Dongyoung asked me where my pain tapes were, not to mention in the middlde of the night.’’ He wasn’t pissed at the boy, that was for sure, he was just pissed that Mark went to Donyoung instead of him.

‘’Hyung just wanted to help, I told him it would be okay but-’’ Taeyong put a finger against his lips, making him stop.

‘’Shh, it’s okay. He did good. It’s my job to look after my members. I don’t even have any schedules for tomorrow, was just gonna work on lyrics.’’

Mark pouted at Taeyong’s words.

‘’So it’s only your job as a leader?’’

Taeyong loved getting such reactions from the boy. Outside the dorm, they were two professionals; working on songs together, producing songs and writing lyrics and sometimes going as far as to directing other members and the process. They would talk to each other like that would talk to any other member. Mark wasn’t that keen on PDA anyway.

But when they were in the private of their dorm, Mark could be as needy as he would like to be. He was in pain and Taeyong was there. It was fine to ask for attention.

‘’Heh, knew you were gonna say that.’’ Taeyong smirked. ‘’Move over, I’m gonna lay beside you.’’

Mark did as he was told to, moving towards to the wall and making space for the older boy.

‘’I will put some tapes when you are about to sleep. They should make it easier to sleep.’’ He wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist. They were face to face, Mark’s head fitting under Taeyong’s chin and their legs tangled around each other.

‘’Where is Dongyoung-hyung?’’ Mark whispered. The said boy was aware of their relationship and was even supportive of it. Still, Mark didn’t want to be all lovey-dovey around his hyung.

‘’He is gonna sleep in my bed for tonight. It’s better since Johnny wakes up early. That way we get to cuddle for all we want.’’ He tightened his arms around Mark, taking a deep sniff and filling his chest with the boy’s unique smell.

‘’I miss you, you know.’’

Mark always thought Taeyong had 2 personalities in his body; one he showed on the stage and one he showed only to those around him. It was amazing to watch how the world’s biggest tease, who wrote lyrics for songs like _Whiplash_ and _Mad City_ along with Mark, changed into the world’s biggest hopeless romantic when around him.

‘’You see me every day, hyung!’’ Mark snorted. He knew what Taeyong meant but it didn’t stop him for teasing a little. Taeyong didn’t seem to take any offense, only hugging him even harder.

‘’Yeah but... I miss being like this. I might one day snap and kill Hyuck for touching you all he wants.’’

Hyuck was a true troll, living up his name as the naughty boy. He would tease Taeyong all the time, touching Mark and trying to kiss him especially when Taeyong was around. He was someone who loved physical affection and Mark actually didn’t have any problem with it, they were bestfriends for years. It was just... Taeyong got jealous everytime he wittnessed it. He wouldn’t show it, always playing along. They were idols and being an idol also meant they were actors on stage. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Donghyuck either; it was actually the opposite. They had quite a nice chemistry between them, which was something Mark was glad about.

‘’You’re just too obvious sometimes, TY. He knows how to piss you and you let him have his way.’’

Taeyong’s body shuddered when Mark uttered the nickname. He only used it a few times, preferring _hyung_ since they were almost always surrended by other people outside of their members.

‘’Yeah, you’re right... Guess this is my weakness, I can’t even own what’s mine proudly.’’

Mark sensed the melancholy in the other’s voice. It kinda broke his heart. Mark knew the other boy suffered because of his past. His members were okay with it, Taeil-hyung even stepping forward and defending him saying _‘he was only an immature boy around that time’_. But the media... The media didn’t let it slide easily. They attacked Taeyong. They called him names and said he shouldn’t be in charge of a group.

At that time, Taeyong had problems owning his own members, scared to hurt them, too. He felt ashamed and even had to apologize officially.

Mark knew how much it hurted Taeyong. It was now hurting him because of similiar reasons; not being able to say Mark was his and only allowed to touch him when allowed by their company.

‘’You know, hyung... I miss you a lot, too.’’

He lifted his head and met his leader’s, no, lover’s eyes. They were shiny even in complete darkness, Mark could see it clearly.

‘’They doubted you but they got slapped right in the face for it, hyung. I already told you, and told them; this all wouldn’t be possible without you.’’

His pain faded completely when Taeyong cupped his chin and connected their lips. They both trembled with the intensity of it, their lips parting but not completely moving away.

‘’Oh, how I wish we were alone, right now.’’ the older boy whispered against the other’s lips.

‘’We wouldn’t be able to anything, hyung. My whole body _hurts_.’’

They both snorted but Taeyong’s laugh soon disappeared in his worry.

‘’Let’s put your tapes and go to sleep.’’

He helped Mark get up and take his shirt off, not forgetting to put a few kisses here and there, and put the tapes. Carefully dressing the boy right after. Their room was okay in terms of temperature, but they couldn’t take any chances when they were about to do a comeback.

‘’You’re gonna shower with me tomorrow.’’ Taeyong said with a strict tone. It was obvious that he wouldn’t accept any objection. ‘’I swear if you let yourself get dragged by Hyuck again-’’

His words got cut off due to Mark’s sweet kiss to his cheek.

‘’How can I miss such an opportunity?’’ The boy whispered into the darkness. Taeyong smiled and returned the kiss, lightly moving his lips against the boy’s soft hair.

 

When Donyoung returned to his room to change his clothes, he didn’t see what he expected. Mark’s bed was already made and he realized, his one was also made.

He changed his clothes and almost forgot that he didn’t brush his teeth.

He stood in front of the bathroom door. Johnny was passing by, on his way to kitchen. He whisper-called to him, gesturing him to come closer. Johnny carefully listened to the giggles and sounds coming from inside. He shook his and laughed, hitting Dongyoung’s shoulder with his free hand.

‘’The other two are free to use. Just let them be.’’

The black haired boy only smiled, understanding the situation better. He knew he did good when he woke Taeyong up last night; the boys were acting weird lately. They probably wanted to share some time together but were afraid they would disturb others, which was all bullshit with how supportive everyone was.

They were getting braver and no one had a problem with that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will contribute to this tag with a few one-shots, some might be AU and some might be canon-verse. I will also take some requests on any ship and prompt, so feel free to write please! 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting me and accompanying me on this adventure.


End file.
